Criminal
by Bookalohic
Summary: Meet Cammie Morgan your all american teen. She is your average 17 year old girl. Or is she. In truth she is the Chameleon a wanted criminal with a dark secret. Everything was going perfectly for Cammie until she meets a certain green eyed smirker with a dark past. Cammie is pulled into an even more complicated life filled with hate and distrust can she survive or will she die.
1. Chapter 1

The cool summer breeze blew through the silent neighborhood. The evergreen trees swayed to an invisible rhythm. All was right with the world at the moment. Children were rushing home before it turned dark. Parents were dragging their children inside their respectable homes. It was a perfect summer evening. People were enjoying their last few weeks of summer bliss.

Personally, I don't really enjoy summer that much. Sure a couple of months away from school sound appealing, but really it isn't. I basically spent my two-month summer break in an empty house wishing that someone would slap up me side the head. Not appealing at all. Now here I am waiting for my ride that is a minute (55 second to be exact) late. As if on cue a sleek black pick up truck pulled up on the curb. Finally! I hopped in not even bothering to check who was in the driver's seat. "Did you change the plates?" I asked, skipping the formal greetings. There was no point. "Chill, Cam" the driver said. He sounded exhausted. "Everything is under control Camster. Nick and Liz are waiting at the spot like planned. It will go smoothly." Joshua Abrams said in a very calm and assuring tone. He was right of course when has he ever been wrong. But I wasn't going to apologize for being cautious if we got caught we were done for. This wasn't a game. This wasn't some stupid James Bond movie this was real life. Lives and reputations were at stake. Then again that was the life Josh and I chose. We chose the life of the most wanted criminal team in all of North America. It was quite flattering really. A group of four teenagers were wanted by the FBI, CIA, NSA and the Secret Service. And I the famous Chameleon was the leader. But of course no one knew that. I was simply Cameron Ann Morgan. There was nothing remotely interesting about me. That's of course if you don't count the fact that both my parents are CIA. Actually one of them, my dad.

Could anyone really blame me for overreacting? I guess not. " Can you drive already? Nick will freak out if we don't make it on time." I said meeting Josh's blue eyes with my brown ones. " Ok what ever you say boss. Which reminds Nick recruited some guy. He is new town." Josh replied calmly as if he was telling the weather forecast for tonight. "What in the name of all things good, Josh. We are not recruiting we are perfectly fine just the way we are." I shouted. Not at all calm. There is a reason we don't recruit new people. The four of us Josh, Nick, Liz and I knew each other at young age. Most importantly we know and trust each other. Recruiting someone who we don't know thing about is incredibly risky. I may be in high school but I am not so stupid to actually trust a guy I barely. Well at least I thought I was. "Cam we need a guy on the team this guy could be it. I am already packing my bags I am going to university in September. We need someone knew. Just give this guy a shot you never know. And on the Brightside Liz will do a background check. Nothing can get past her. It will only be for one school year and then your done." "You better be right Joshua" I replied coldly. The rest of the ride was driven in silence.

After about two hours of awkward silence we finally reached our destination, an abandoned warehouse. Today there was a scheduled protest at around this time for three hours. The perfect cover a global warming protest. Any criminals dream cover.

I got out of the parked truck and got in a bright orange hippie van. Liz took pride and joy in her crappy van calling it her peace mobile. Liz was our prized genius and tree-loving hippie. As I stepped in the van followed closely by Josh the first thing I saw was green.


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped cold in my tracks staring straight at green eyes. I couldn't help myself I had to catch my breath. But not for the reasons one might think (although they were striking). Those eyes were undeniably familiar. I felt lost in those emerald green eyes. They were just so hypnotizing. I could have stared at those eyes forever, if it wasn't for that stupid, smirk. I finally broke out of my trance when the owner of those smirked. Let me tell you this I felt like punching this guy in the face, preferably in the mouth. This dude was definitely the new kid. "Can you please move?" I asked as nicely as possibly.

If it was even possible the new kid's smirk grew wider. "I don't know I am not really in the mood to move. I like this spot right here." The new kid said rather cockily. I am not a violent person I am really nice. I don't like threatening others unless I have to do. This is one of these moments. "Move. Please. That's of course if you want to live to see tomorrow. "I replied. New kid finally moved. I walked to the other side of the van taking a seat by Liz. Of course Liz was hunched over her computer oblivious to everything around her.

Nick and Josh were talking to new kid, who I finally got a good look at. He was tall and broad. He was at least 6 foot 2. He had thick dark hair that was short but not too short. It suited him. He was wearing a dark black tee that outlined his 8 packs. In all he was an attractive guy who was without a doubt. I totally don't like this guy already. "My name is Zach Goode" the new kid introduced himself. I looked at Liz who had a birth certificate on her computer monitor it read Zachary Lawson Goode. Zach was looking expectantly at me to answer. "Cammie" I introduce myself. Zach just gave me a smirk and a half nod that all guys do. Silence filled the hippie van. It was completely awkward. There was nothing else to say.

"So are we gonna get started" Zach asked breaking the awkward silence, he was staring at Josh. It didn't take a genius to know that Zach thought that Josh was the leader. It seemed extremely comical that Josh could be the notorious leader of the most wanted group in North America, because Liz and Nick started laughing. The two of them were clutching their stomach with laughter. Josh looked offended and Zach looked confused. I just smiled it was a funny sight. Knowing I had to take control, " Liz, Nick straighten up and apologize to Josh and Josh I am sorry but its true." Liz and Nick finally calmed down from laughing their heads off. Zach had an expression of realization on his face (no duh!). " "So you are the famous Chameleon" Zach asked I a curious tone. I was very tempted to tell him no duh Sherlock. But I know better. Rule 1 in criminal 101 is don't trust someone so easily, especially a stranger. "No I am not the chameleon. The chameleon does show himself. He is the brain behind the operations and I am the enforcer. So lets get started Liz what's the gist on our neighbors from the North." "The Canadian ambassador has left the premises. He will be back in 2 hours." Liz replied in a nonchalant tone, like she has been doing this for ages (she has). "Ok what's the plan guys?" I said looking at the team including Zach. "Budapest" Nick replied with a grin. The though of happened with Budapest still made me shivered. I still haven't been able to look at a banana since the incident. "No ways in hell are we doing Budapest?" I said in a firm tone. "Come on Cam it wasn't that bad its not like the Canadian Ambassador is gonna have a monkey" "Are we really sure about this Nicolas. Remember what happened last time when you got cocky." I replied to Nick in a chastising tone. "Aww come-on Cam please just once "Josh said in a whiney tone. Liz had her big brown eyes in a puppy dog look. "Ok, ok " I said giving up knowing hey were going to win anyways. "Josh take the left flank, Nick the right. Zach you can stay with Liz and hold fort" I ordered. "Shouldn't Zach go with you for the bust Cammie we need to see what he can do" Liz proposed. She has a point we need to see what Zach can do. "Ok, fine Zach you are with me. We will be going inside to make the bust." I said. Zach seemed pleased with my proposal because he smirked. What is with that boy and smirking, like really what's his problem? "This will be interesting" Zach said. He was right this was going to be interesting. Oh what joy (sarcasm).


	3. Chapter 3

They call me the chameleon for a reason. Not because I like lizards that can blend in with their surroundings (even though I do). I am called the chameleon because I am. I am a chameleon, literally. I am an average girl, with average height and weight. In all I look like any normal American girl. If you see my face in a crowd nothing will seem out of ordinary. If you see me at your school I wont stand out. If you see me at your workplace I look like I belong. If you see me in your house you wouldn't second-guess it. I am the face that people forget. I have a forgettable face. Most girls don't want to be forgettable. In my line of work being forgettable will save my life. I take pride in my abilities as a pavement artist. I am the best of the best. I am not being cocky it's a fact.

"All clear cham…. I mean mask. "Liz corrected herself through comns. We couldn't reveal to Zach that I was the chameleon my back up codename was Mask. "All clear book worm" I reply without a moments hesitation even though I was running. I could hear the rhythmic cap of my feet on the pavement it was music to my ears. The cool summer breeze wafted in my nose making an unnecessary smile reach my face. When I ran I forgot about the world around me. When I ran I felt 100% alive. To the blind eye I looked like teenage girl having a night jog. What I really was, a girl ready to make a hit on one of the Canadian Ambassadors. That thought was all it took for that smile to disappear. Reality was a pain in the ass. From the corner of my eye I saw Nick walking through a park with a German Sheppard pup (probably stolen). On the other side I saw Josh conversing with a red head girl. I knew without turning around that Zach was approximately 10 meters behind me. Everything was right, things were going smoothly.

That was until I spotted a man 20 yards away from me speaking to a woman. I almost broke stride fro my continuous jog. You are probably wondering why I got so nervous about a dude talking to a random lady. But this dude wasn't random neither was this lady. They both had insufficient comns sticking out of their ears. If you looked closely enough one could see a slight sag in both peoples' pants. They were carrying guns. Definitely government issued. This was bad, trained operatives were in the same area as me. Someone once told me if there is one that means there are more. What that person was implying could be anything. Especially, highly trained US government operatives. I kept running though. Never show that your panicking especially when you're on an OP. Purposely, I tripped on the crack on the sidewalk falling in Josh's (muscular) arms. Josh caught me; his light brown shaggy hair fell in his bright blue eyes. People in my school say that Josh is the hottest boy in my school. I can definitely see why. "Are you okay?" Josh asked. He was concerned whether for my well being or the OP is beyond me. The red head was speaking to Josh or should I say flirting looked annoyed and jealous. "I am fine, thanks. I didn't mean to fall its just that dogs make me uneasy." I lied, gesturing to Nick's stolen dog. Anyone who had a bit of common knowledge would know that I have a dog. More importantly is that Josh knew since he was the one who convinced me to name it Zeus. "That's unfortunate" Josh said with a tight smile. You didn't need to be an expert in reading people's emotions to know he was upset, and panicked. Josh was never good at hiding his emotions. I knew he got the message. The entire team got what I said excluding Zach.

I continued running like nothing happened. I was still a bit shaken by the thought of the government on my tail. But of course they didn't know that I was the chameleon they were expecting a white male in his early to late twenties. They didn't expect a 17-year-old girl who started the most elite group of criminals because she was a bored 15 year old. Yeah, I am that good.

I finally reached my target. I knew that Josh and Nick were taking care of the situation in the park. Zach was nowhere to be seen. He made me uneasy, not because he made butterflies appear in my stomach (partly). I take pride in my abilities as a pavement artist. I also take pride in my ability to read people. I could read anybody. However, Zach was a different story. He was unreadable. That made me nervous. In this business you can't trust someone you cant understand. Its dangerous.

Guards covered every single ground cover surrounding the huge mansion like house. It was at least five stories high. I would whistle but under the circumstances I could blow my cover. Taking a deep breath I kept running. Preparing myself for the impact, I tripped just like I did to catch Josh's attention. But this time I wasn't going to fall in a pair of muscular arms. I was going to fall on hard rough pavement. This was going to be a lot of fun (note the sarcasm). I tightened my muscles as I landed on my back. I felt pain in my ankle, knee and back. Closing my eyes I focus on the pain. I feel it lessen. Mind over matter. I know for a fact the pain will go away. I will be fine. I think to myself. This mantra has helped me through tough moments. "Are you okay?" a voice says breaking me out of my trance. I look up to see a man in his early thirties, maybe late twenties. He had dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a suit. Definitely a guard. My plan worked. The guard stuck out his hand in a gesture to help me up. I accepted the hand even though I could break it in ten different ways, without breaking a sweat. "Yeah I am fine I just tripped" I replied. Making sure I sounded like I was in pain even though I didn't feel anything. I've had worst. "Are you sure? Do you need ice." The guard asked he sounded genuinely concerned. With one look I knew he was married, with a baby on the way. He was a caring young man who looked up to his father. You can easily tell by the way he carries himself. Surety and confident with an ounce of nerves. He also had a wedding ring. "I think I am fine. I should anyways get home." I said. Hopefully I acted like I was trying to sound fine when I wasn't. To try to prove myself. I pretended to start working. Acting as if I was actually in pain. "Are you sure, I think you need ice." The guard said again with a bit of firmness in his voice. He sounded like a father. Or at least the way a father should act. I am not an expert of what a good father looks like. I barely see him anyways. "Actually I think you are right." I say in a defeated voice. Even though I am jumping inside.

He leads me to the side of the back door whispering in his sleeve. I am ready about to knock him out but that's before a shoe falls from a nearby tree. It land on the man's head directly. The guard crumples to the floor. I quickly slap a nicotine patch on his forehead for good. One never can be too sure. My arms are up in a fighting position just as someone falls out of the tree. The figure turns around and smirks at me. Even though I see the familiar face I don't put my fists down. "Zach" I hiss a bit pissed off that he could have potentially blow my cover or worse get caught. Zach of course doesn't seem a bit effected by my anger that is clearly shown in my voice and face. "Your cute when your mad" Zach says with his infuriating smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mask are you okay" Liz hisses in my ear. She sounds scared and worried. "Bookworm I am fine how is the perimeter of the house." I reply. I turn around from the smirking idiot, and take a look at my surroundings. We are at the side entrance of the house on the right side. The house looms like a tower over the sidewalk. The outside lights are twinkling in the dim summer night. Trees tower on the other side separating this house from the next. The other houses compared to this are like tiny shacks. Imagine the house that Smith's live in Mr. and Mrs. Smith times that by two. This mansion like home is the sum. "No disturbances. They haven't noticed anything out of ordinary. You have exactly 20 minutes until the notice anything. Give me five minutes to hack in the cameras." "Nice job bookworm" I complement Liz. Liz was a small fragile girl who was clumsier than a two year. But when it comes to computers Liz was your girl for the job. I swear that girl is gonna be the next Albert Einstein. It not even funny how smart she is. " Mask are you wearing the orange bandanna I gave you" Liz says interrupting my thoughts. Oh shit! I forgot to wear the traditional bandanna that Liz makes everyone to wear. She even hacked into a street camera once to make sure Nick, Josh and I were wearing it. Liz believed that the orange bandanna was a good luck charm. I believe it's an ugly cloth. I take the bandanna from my pocket and tie it around my neck. I didn't want to make Liz angry. An angry Liz isn't a good thing. "Uh yeah I am wearing it bookworm" I say, it's not a lie but it isn't the truth either. "You better mask" Liz replies in a chilling tone.

Deciding, not to get yelled at by Liz, I start speaking to Nick. "Drama Queen what's the status in the park," I say in the comns. All I get is complete radio silence. There isn't even static. This isn't good. It's never good to only hear dead silence, something bad happened. My hearts starts racing, what if Nick got compromised or worse. All horrible thoughts coming into my mind. I could almost feel a attack coming on. "Oui, oui this is Drama Queen your favourite person reporting for duty" A voice chimes in my ear interrupting a wave of emotion attacking me. "What the hell Cross" I almost shout in the comns a bit pissed off. I was worried and thinking the worse, which always brings up the past. "Sorry madame moiselle. I just really wanted a dramatic entrance." Nick apologizes over the comns. And people wonder why we call him a drama Queen. "What's the status in the park?" I say ignoring the apology. "Everything is clear, Mask. You know your one lucky girl has handsome as me to be awesome at my job." "Excuse me Drama Queen, who says you're the handsome one. Its obviously me. " Josh says interrupting my conversation with Nick. "Please Tough Guy just cause you are a QB doesn't mean your attractive now me, that's a different story. I am irresistible to the ladies. After all I have jet-black hair and the most stunning blue eyes ever. I bet you ten bucks that even Macey McHenry would want a piece of me. So I would shut up if I were you, blondie." Nick boasts. Great now I have a war of the egos on my hands. Nick and Josh always argued. They never liked each other. But they both are my best friends. "Who are you calling blond, I am a brunette" "Are you sure, Tough guy you sure act like a blonde. Fooled me." Nick fires with a horrible statement. First he says he can gat the Senators daughter to like him. Even though I swear the tabloids say Macey McHenry is dating Preston Winters. Her daddy's friend's son. Then Nick implies that blonds are stupid. Even though I am a dirty blond. And our genius is also a blond, a pure blond at that. "Excuse me Drama Queen but I am a blond." Liz says in a pissed off voice. Like I said she is an angel but don't get her mad. "I agree with Bookworm, Drama Queen. But I am the hottest guy here. Ladies love my green eyes." Zach says. Including himself in the conversation of the egos. "You boys know what ladies love more is when you shut up. Now bookworm have you hacked all the cameras" I say. Five minutes definitely passed. "Yep Mask all clear you can go inside" "Thanks, Bookworm." I then give Zach a look telling him we gotta go. He takes the key card from the unconscious guard. He walks to the locked door and swipes the key card to the metal slot sticking out front from the brick wall. The door clicks. We are in.


	5. Chapter 5

We slowly walk inside our footsteps echoing through what seems like the kitchen. There is a huge oven; with spotless marble counters and wooden tables I have never seen anything so white in my life. I unconsciously pull the sleeves of my sweater down even though its so bloody hot outside. We reach the entrance/exit of the kitchen. I slowly lean against the wall as a barrier slowly leaning so my head peaks through the passage. The long pristine walls are empty. Gold drapes drop like waves covering the white walls. We are currently are a few feet away from the spiral staircase. The white tiled floors reflect my feet. Zach is across from me, leaning against the wall like me. Our eyes meet we both nod our heads. WE rush across the open space stealthy. Underneath the spiraling staircase is a small door that blends with the rest of the wall. I touch a piece of sticking out metal that pushes into the wall letting the door slightly ajar.

"Are you sure this safe?" Zach whispers into my ear as we slowly walk into the small entrance.

"It should be since I am the one who cased our surroundings," I say with a snort. I was the best at disguising myself. You need information you come to me. However, this was not a classic job, this was personal.

"Oh" Zach says. I can't help myself a smug smile reaches my face.

"What no smart comeback" I say, smugness evident in my tone. It is Zach's turn to rolls his eyes at me. I reach into my shoe/heel compartment taking out a small flashlight/USB (courtesy of Liz) the flashlight illuminates our surroundings of the close quarters. A staircase goes through the room. We slowly climb up the stairs one at a time. "Keep your feet on the edge of the steps" I whisper to Zach. The room was dusty and old. The stairs are old and creaky.

After we climb up the huge flight of stairs, we reach our destination a small door. I open it revealing a carpeted hallway. The coast is clear, we quickly and quietly cross the hall to a door.

" Bookworm we are in" I whisper in the comns to Liz.

"Ok, Mask this what you do, insert the USB to a laptop. It should be on the desk. Don't do anything else I will do the rest." Liz says, all business. The room is clearly a study with a huge desk, windows facing behind the oak desk. Stacks of files are neatly situated on the desks. A sleek back laptop is in the middle. Not very well guarded though it contains secrets that one would kill for. But I am not interested in those secrets I am interested in the dirty dealings of the Canadian Ambassador. I open the computer inserting the USB in the laptop's outlet.

"USB inserted, Bookworm " I whisper in the comns. I hear no reply except for the rapid typing on the other end. Zach stands before looking at me, waiting to be told what to do next. I walk over to a huge shelf off books, my fingers hovering over the spines.

"What are you looking for?" Zach asks.

"Nothing that concerns you" I reply, venom in my voice. It's none of business of what I am looking for. "Just stand near the door as a guard." I tell him. My eyes wandering over the office. Photos are aligned on the desk and mantelpieces. There are photos of smiling people staring at me. They're happy faces look so alien to me. I only have one family portrait; it was taken when I was 4 years old. After that we didn't take anymore-family photos. I remember one-day mom had said she wanted to take a family photo again; I was 12 at the time. Not too soon after that she went MIA. A year later she was declared KIA when a severed finger came in the mail. It was her finger. I shake my head, forcing the memories out of my head. After that moment things were never the same. Dad went on more CIA missions then necessary. I learned how to be the best at things that would make a grown man frown upon. I became the perfect criminal. I continue my search for anything out of the order.

"Done, that was easy. "Liz says over the comns she sounds disappointed. Take it to Liz to sound disappointed about something easy.

"Don't worry darling, they will give you a challenge next time" Nick says sarcastically over the comns.

I take out the USB ignoring my teammates crazy antics. They meant so much to me. I will do anything for the people outside the building in a hippie van. Even if they were complete pains in the ass (Nick and Josh). Zach has his ear pressed on the door. He has a knife out in his hand. I give Zach a weird look, not wanting to blow our cover from speaking. Zach just nods his head and holds up three fingers. He puts one finger down, then another one and then the last one. He pushes open the door, knife in hand. A guard is right outside the door. I press my back against the bookshelf. Making sure the guard can't see me. I hear thuds and then a gruff "All clear" from Zach.

I come out of the study USB clutched in my hand like it's my lifeline. I don't even try to hide the anger in my face. Zach blew our cover. After 3-4 years of stealing and collecting government secrets we were going to get caught. It was going to be over. Now that I think about it, it never is over. It will never be over as long as I am standing upright, breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

To say I am angry is putting it lightly. I am pissed off. Apparently Zach had decided to be oh so mighty by blowing our covers. Who does he think he is? Zeus. As much as I like to shout at Zach I can't. We escape through the secret stairs. Alarms are blaring I can hear guards shouting and footsteps echoing through the thick floorboards. I want nothing more than to hit the idiot beside me but I can't because I am trying not to get caught. We reach the bottom of the stairs. Zach heads off straight to the door. I stop before he can open the door by slapping him with my red baseball cap.

"What?" Zach asks turning around looking just as pissed off as me. His green eyes are narrowed staring at me like I am the problem in our certain predicament.

"This way" I say tilting my head to my left side. Zach gives me a confused look but I ignore it. I walk in the direction I pointed out. Pressing onto a brown brick that looks more worn out then the surrounding bricks. It opens to a passageway. I walk right in the narrow and small tunnel not a moment of hesitation. I have always been one who enjoyed going into the unknown. I turn around to see Zach still peering into the opening. He looks hesitant.

"Are you coming or are you waiting to get arrested?" I ask not even trying to hide the impatience in my voice. Zach still doesn't budge.

"Is it safe? He asks. He is no longer that cocky teenage boy I met in Liz's van. He is a boy who is terrified of closed spaces. I find myself softening as I say, "I am sure it is safe"

Zach nods his head. He finally walks into the passage following behind me. I don't ask him if he is claustrophobic cause I know he is. I want to comfort him but I don't know how. I never was the type you would want when you were crying. Maybe two years ago I would be that person. But I am not.

"This house used to be owned by a wealthy landowner who smuggled slaves from America to Canada. Slaves will come here for a safe haven. These were secret passages that they used to come in and out of the house as much as they pleased. During the Civil War they too used these passages. After that no one used them. Well that was until we came along." I say, in a failed attempt to be nice to Zach. I am not a sensitive person. If I see people in pain I tell them to suck it up. Pain is an unwanted emotion. Emotions are meant for the weak. I push away another cobweb as we go through the dusty passage way. Zach doesn't talk at all (that's a first). After what seems like hours (10 minutes) we reach the end of the tunnel. There is a small door. I push on it revealing the slightly dark sky. I climb out of the passage using the grass before me. Once I am out I notice that we are a couple of yards away from the mansion like home. Bushes and trees hide us from line of sight. Zach is beside me lying on the grass, gasping for air like a fish out of water. I don't blame him he is after all, claustrophobic.

"Are you okay?" I ask Zach. Stupid Cam of course he isn't okay, the voice in my head scolds. A part of me wants to slam my head against the nearest wall for my stupidity.

"I am fine thanks" Zach says, hyperventilation as calmed down, "I am just a little claustrophobic" Zach says all joking and teasing gone in his voice replaced with ashamedness.

"That's okay," I tell him, hoping to sound assuring. I am only good at assuring Liz when she gets an A- in something. I stand up so does Zach.

"Cameron where are you?" Liz shouts in my comn almost deafening me.

"Whoah Lizzy calm down I see them." Nick says.

"I know Nicolas. What I am asking was where Cam was she gave me a heart attack," Liz shouts again in the comns. I wince at the sound beside me Zach does the same.

"Liz, I think Nick meant to say that there okay. " Josh says at a failed attempt of reassuring Liz.

"I also know that Joshua. You don't need to tell me. I have a higher IQ than you", Liz shouts again in the comns. I can almost imagine our resident genius in her hippie van red faced with anger.

"Ouch" Zach says to reply to Liz's statement.

"Liz I am fine okay. Zach and I are behind the bushes. Is the coast clear?" I ask both Nick and Josh.

Oooh. What were you guys doing behind the bushes? Something dirty I expect." Nick says. I can almost imagine him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Zach as turned from troubled little boy to an idiot. He looks at me smirking. What happens next is not something I am proud of. I, the wanted Chameleon start blushing. In response to this Zach winks at me. I roll my eyes, still not able to hide the blush.

"Oh shut up, Nick" Josh says on the other end, he sounds angry and maybe even jealous?

"Oh I am sorry Josh I forgot you are in love with Cammie." Nick says.

"All clear Mask" Liz says interrupting the boys catfight.

"Thanks Bookworm" I reply to Liz. I take off my coms unit not in the mood to hear Nick and Josh bicker. Zach does the same.

"So I am in." Zach says, causally as we walk.

"Of course not. You blew your cover that man saw you. I am not going to let some idiot who jeopardized my team's cover. Because of you, they know one person in the Chameleon's crew." I say rather angrily.

"Trust me Cams they won't know. Anyways to more important topics that is who is the Chameleon?" Zach asks.

"That is none of your business only those who are need-to know can know."

"What I am not need-to know. I am risking my butt for someone who is to coward to show his or her identity that is need to know." Zach states just as angrily.

"The Chameleon doesn't know you. The Chameleon doesn't trust you . " I say defending my honor.

"Yeah well the Chameleon can just shove his trust up his-"

"You know what lets just walk in silence." I say interrupting Zach.

"We are here," Josh says parking the car a couple of blocks away from my house. He looks uncomfortable; he stares at his legs avoiding eye contact. Like I said before I am oblivious to others feelings.

"Are you okay, Josh?" I ask hoping to break the ice. I totally fail at that.

"No I am not okay Cammie. Nick is right. I love you. Always did always will. I know you don't feel the same way." Josh says looking at me. His hand is outstretched ready to touch me but he drops his hand at the last second. To say I am stunned is the understatement of the century.

"Josh, I-" before I can say anything Josh cuts me off.

"Its okay Cammie" Josh says, accepting rejection.

"You will always be my best friend, Josh. Its not okay you deserve someone who isn't broken." I say. Meaning every word. There was once was a time when I loved Josh but like everything in this world ends. They took that away from me. They took away my emotions, my mother and everything else even my dog Albert. They were going to pay.

"Good-bye Josh" I say leaving the car. The Circle of Cavan will die if it's the last thing I do.

**A/N: Am I evil or what. I think we all know that this is going to be bloody awesome. All the characters exist except for Preston. There is a twist though. And there will be more surprises. **


	7. Chapter 7

There are moments in a person's life in which they can't take it. They can't talk or speak to anyone. They just want to bask in the silence. They just can't take people in general. For me that feeling is something I experience every day. A psychiatrist would say that I am a lonely individual who is anti-social due to a traumatic experience in my life. I would say that I can't take others stupidity and clashing of emotions such as the man before me.

"How are you feeling today Cammie?" Dr. Sanders or should I say Dr. Steve asked. One of the reasons why I am so anti-social is probably the fact I can't stand that people actually using an adult's first name gain them your trust. At the moment I feel like telling Dr. Steve that I feel just fine knowing that I can easily kill him or knock him out with a mere paperclip in 10 different ways but of course I can't say that, I am just a mere troubled teen.

"Ok" is my smart reply.

"I hear that one of your close friends, Josh, is leaving to go to college soon." Dr. Steve says, motioning me to affirm.

"Yes he is," I say in a monotone voice. Currently I am lying down on the couch that is placed in Dr. Steve's office he says its comforting for his clients to sit on and tell him their deep dark secrets. Ok, he didn't actually say that but it was implied, he is after all a shrink. To tell you the truth I hate my sessions with Dr. Steve. I only like the soft couch. Sure he is a pudgy short man with a kind caring face adorned with Santa like glasses but the fact is Dr. Steve thinks he is oh so brilliant just because he has a piece of paper sating he is a qualified psychologist. So do the other pompous "doctors". The only reason I agreed to give Dr. Steve a chance is because he was the only one with a blue couch (my favorite color). Another thing I hate about these sessions is the fact that I have to spill all my "held up emotions" in a dim office with the only light coming from the door that is cracked open. The only reason the door is open is because apparently suspicious to have a grown man with a young teenage girl in a locked room.

"How does that make you feel?" Dr. Steve asks. I turn to my side from staring at the ceiling flat on my back, to stare at the man before me. Dr. Steve looks at me from his chair, which is positioned before me. His legs are crossed with a notepad and a pen tottering on his lap. He wears black dress pants with a navy blue blazer. He is dressed like he is mourning even though I know for a fact that he is the most unnaturally cheery man I have ever met, after all he says excellent more than it is called for and he also has a yellow Volkswagen Bug.

"I feel ok" is my only reply. These sessions aren't very interesting at all. Dr. Steve asks stupid questions that make me want to slam my head against a wall and I just give short answers that are complete BS. I don't really feel ok with the fact that Josh is leaving me. I feel angry. Angry that my long-term best friend since the first grade is leaving me. The same boy who picked up the pieces of my broken heart after my mom died. The same boy who made me laugh when I was crying. The same boy who made me love again. He was my first crush, first kiss, and first love. Now he was leaving me for college, when I was still stuck here in this godforsaken place for another year, leaving me with a green- eyed cocky smirker. Can you blame me for being mad? But I also felt relieved. Things were never the same after that fateful night. I didn't return those feelings for Josh anymore. That awkwardness from last night wasn't going to happen again. Josh thought he could fix me like he did before. But you can't fix a broken soul.

"Ms. Morgan you need to start opening up. My job is to listen to what you have to say. I can't listen when you aren't talking." Dr. Steve sighs pinching the bridge of his nose, looking exhausted and tired. I don't know what he expects me to say. Does he want me to say, does he want me to say what I really think. Does he want me to say how stupid I think this is? Does he want me to tell my deepest darkest desire is to disappear from this horrible place and never come back so I won't have to see his ugly face? What does he want me to say? I don't say anything I just stare at the ceiling. There is nothing for me to say.

"Ms. Morgan the key to getting better is to admit it. You need to admit you have a problem. If you close yourself down to anyone who is trying to help you are not going to get anywhere." Dr. Steve says like he is talking to a child who doesn't understand the situation. Something in me bursts because I do know the situation better than I know myself.

"What do you want me to say Dr. Steve that I was tortured and nearly killed a year ago!"

**A/N: Dun Dun... What do you guys think. Sorry i haven't updated in forever. This chapter is not as long as the others. I have been experiencing writer's block plus the fact i have a ton of homework. REVIEW PLEASE. FOR MY SAKE. HAPPY APRIL'S FOOL DAY. PLEASE REVIEW. pretty please with a cjerry on top *puppy dog face***


	8. Chapter 8

"How do you feel about that?" Dr. Steve asks. Most normal people would have reacted completely different to those words coming from a teenage girl who is supposed to worry about her last year of high school than finding answers about her mother's death and her kidnapping. But then again the word normal is completely overrated. No one is normal. We all have shit that we have to sort out. My shit just happens to be extremely unique. What can you do?

"I feel like leaving." I lie as I get up swinging my satchel over my shoulder as I get up. I would have preferred telling Dr. Steve that I feel like killing him. But I never was a truthful person.

"Ms. Morgan our session is for an hour its only been 15 minutes." Dr. Steve says looking at me with a look that clearly stated that he wasn't at all surprised by my behavior. I ignore him scribbling in his notebook, imagining giving him a middle finger but I was told by my father I had to "play nice". I storm out of the building giving anyone who passes me a dirty look. I hate psychiatrists and their patients.

I walk calmly through the streets not in the mood to call Liz or Nick to get a ride. I don't want to hear lecture its just a waste of breath. Its not like I really care. I wasn't always like this, you know. I used to be a happy bubbly girl who wished to be noticed. Sure I like being the chameleon but there were times I wanted to notice. I wanted to ditch my plain looks for a more exotic me. I used to still believe in fairy tales. I used to yearn to be loved especially by a certain sweet boy I knew since I was six. But like everything else in this world things don't last. My mother and father were CIA agents. They were the best; they never came home harmed except for a scratch. Then one day, when I was 12, mom didn't come home. She was pronounced MIA. That was the day my world came crashing down. Yet I stilled hope. I prayed everyday that my mom would walk through the front door with a big apologetic smile on her face. A year later still no mom. But I healed. Still a part of me was broken. I repaired myself. I became less broken. That was until my 14 birthday. There was a package at the front door addressed to me it said "Happy Birthday Cammie Morgan". I was curious of course, so I opened the small brown-papered package. I regretted instantly. It was my mother's ring finger. Her sliver wedding band glistened on her bloody severed finger. I freaked of course. The CIA labs confirmed it. Whoever kept her as hostage knew her true identity.

I didn't burst into tears. I wasn't depressed or sad. I wasn't in the grieving mood. So instead of feeling sorry for myself like before, I devised a plan. I created the chameleon and their crew. My best friends who I knew since I was 6 agreed to help me. Each one of us had a skill we brought to the team. Sure we were going to be notorious criminals who were paid to steal things among other things, but it sounded it pretty cool. Nick needed the money. Liz needed the thrill of hacking to systems. Josh did whatever I asked him to. So I spent the next few years dealing with famous and wanted criminals that my own father was trying to track down. I provided them with my assistance for cash using Josh as my face for my growing business (After all no one trusts a teenage girl.) I even found out inside information about my mom, Rachel Morgan's disappearance. Everything was going as planned. I was going to find out the truth about my mom's disappearance. That was until I was kidnapped. I was tortured and killed. Well not killed because I am still standing upright but apparently according to the doctors I nearly died. I don't believe it I died and came back.

"Hey Cammie wait up" I hear someone shout interrupting my thoughts. I turn around to face the person I least expected.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I need feedback. I want to improve this story so i need feedback. REVIEW! First person to review this chapter will be an OC for my story. **


End file.
